Multi-System network Operators (MSO) such as AT&T and Verizon offer comprehensive wired and wireless connectivity service packages to users. Their service bundles typically include wired services comprising a Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) or Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) connection for a home phone line and internet connection as well as television offerings provided through a cable or satellite connection. They often also bundle a wireless plan for wireless communication for voice and data through a wireless network. The bundled services are typically packaged to present attractive options to different target subscriber groups.
The challenge for MSOs in providing bundled services is one of revenue sustenance. MSOs are often compelled to continually expand the number of services that are offered for a fixed price to grow the number of subscribers. In order to increase revenue, MSOs look for ways to add value to their connectivity services to increase their share of the market.
One way to add value is to provide service customization and loyalty programs for customers. These programs can be most effective when the MSO has a good understanding of each client. However, MSOs are often not able to deploy data mining technologies that enable them to gain a good understanding of their clients since all of the information is not located in a single repository for the different services provided in a user's bundle. MSO subscriber information is often spread across different elements on the network in multiple core network domains. While each domain has a view of the subscriber that is specific to its function on the network, such as billing, network access, and so forth, the disparate information makes it difficult to obtain a complete picture of a user.
Building out a common meta-repository that presents a homogenous view of subscribers across the different connectivity services offered is a multiyear effort that MSOs have been working on. This effort is complicated by the fact that there are multitudes of equipment vendors with differing interface protocols combined with the upgrade costs of legacy infrastructures. MSO initiatives are underway at standards organizations such as the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to address requirements for a homogenous user data repository (UDR).
Despite the MSO's efforts to address the fragmentation of data, it is evident that it will take several years before the MSO's various network cores can evolve to provide the desired level of inter-connectivity needed to gain a desired understanding of a subscriber of bundled services.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.